


To Be a Mother

by kei_reads



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Reader is a Demon, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a family being a family, reader is also Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_reads/pseuds/kei_reads
Summary: You were a demoness like none other, you were married to the powerful Inu no Taisho, ruler of the western lands and a mate that Yōkai would kill and die to have. It was an honor to be able to bear his children and many wished that they could stand next to him as his equal. However, that privilege was yours and yours alone.You just really wished it was easier.





	1. To Love Your Son

**Author's Note:**

> So posting this here was a long time coming, honestly. I don't know why it took me so long to decide to finally post this here when I posted it up on places like Lunaescence already when I've had this account for longer, but it doesn't matter because it's here now!! This is the most popular work on my Quotev account, so I at least hope someone on here likes it lmaooo

How did it come to this? You could feel the burning of your mate's glare on your back, all because of your son. He was your first-born, the product of the unending love you shared with your mate. So how, Gods, did he turn into such a pompous ass? 

 

You son was watching you, his amber eyes not moving from your hand that was so elegantly laid across your face. At his feet was a toy, something soft for him to hold onto or to sink his claws into when he was stressed. It was not to be beheaded! "Sesshomaru," Inu no Taisho started, "that was not the reason we gave you the doll."

 

Ice, the child's eyes were ice. "Then for what purpose was it for, Father? I am not an infant, I am a warrior." 

 

It was at this time you knew you had to speak up, lest your mate lose his temper on the little beast. "It was a gift, child! One I had handmade for you if only to add some color to this dreadful room of yours!" You knelt before him --the kimono your wore splaying elegantly-- to meet him at eye level. "My child, I simply wished to give you something that was really for you in this castle. Something genuine."

 

"The time you spent on that cotton and cloth could have been spent on training, making me stronger." Sesshomaru stated in such an insufferable tone, your beloved had to catch you under the arms to keep you from wringing his pale little neck. 

 

"You spoiled him too much, (Name)!" Taisho wailed against your back. Your son was left to question how either of you were daiyōkai.


	2. To Bond

Sometimes there were soft moments in the castle. The royal family would set aside their differences and their work to simply bask in the company of each other. Some of the lesser demons simply said it was a dog thing, that no dog demon to could truly stand to be solitary. It was in these moments where you son, who was so single-minded on getting strong, would crawl into your lap and listen to the steady beating of your heart. It was in these moments where your mate would sit next to you both in contented silence. 

 

None of you needed to speak to understand this was the times for guards to come down. Your prideful son had his arms around you and to him, it felt like home. You held his small fingers, the tips burned from his training. It was taking him time to grasp the poison claws but it was still faster than you had expected. "Mother, will you kiss them better?" 

 

"Of course, my son." You answered, bringing his petite hands up kissing each sore finger in turn. Taisho turned to look at you, his eyes like molten honey, it was these little moments that made everything worth it.


	3. To Endure His Wiles

You knew your station as rulers of the Western Territory gave liberties that most other demons didn't. Such as your husband, who had taken a concubine. She was a human with long ebony hair and a gentle smile. You tolerated her. After the general's trysts with her, he always made sure to clean the human stench from his being. That was fine, you were his mate and at the end of the day it was your arms he returned to, your son he shared.

 

So how was it that this little mortal woman was groveling at your feet, claiming to be carrying your beloved husband's child? Inu no Taisho was stunned in his throne, he was going to be a father. To a half demon, you growled mentally. Not for any lack of respect to Hanyō, but because the new prince would live a life of strife. "All because of you." You spoke aloud, the biting words enough to make him flinch.

 

Neither you or your son showed any sign of sympathy. This was their fault. But unlike your son, you would do something about it. You turned your eyes to her, that _**Izayoi**_ , who dared to raise her head from the floor. The future was not going to be bright for her.


	4. To Claim What is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those chapters that was hard to write at the time because being mean to Izayoi broke my heart but at the same time, a demon is as a demon does.

Nine months and now the human was in labor. It was hardly any time at all for the ageless demoness of the castle. Nine months was what it took for the demoness to make her choice. 

"What is it you are planning, (Name)? You cannot kill the woman, I forbid it." Muted footsteps followed you as you approached the birthing room, your husband trying in vain to get an answer. You were not going to be swayed on your decision, it had taken time to reach it after all. Inu no Taisho was stopped by the handmaidens from entering, "No man may enter while she is in labor!" They cried.

You didn't stop. Your feet carried you to the side of the human just in time to hear the cries of the newborn son, Inuyasha, he would later be named. You watched as the maidens fussed over him, cleaning and wrapping the babe as it wailed. As one woman was moving to hand the exhausted, though smiling, woman the child, your clawed hand caught the edge of her kimono. "Give me the child, he is mine now."

"My Lady, you cannot mean--!" The chorus of shocked gasps and hushed whispers were expected. But you would not budge. "Give me my son!" you growled through clenched teeth.

As you held him, you could see how precious the little half demon was. His wails stopped as you held him, your little Hanyō, your sweet Inuyasha, your son. You didn't spare the distraught woman, _**Izayoi**_ , another glance as you carried the babe away from her. 

When your mate found you, you were sitting on the floor, cooing sweetly at the little bundle of joy in your arms. His face darkened sadly, he knew you hadn't even let her hold him.

The next day, Izayoi was banished from the castle


	5. To See One's Brother

Sesshomaru didn't like the idea of no longer being an only child. He told you outright only days after you had staked your claim on Inuyasha. The divided attention lead the crown prince to be more clingy, which you had delighted in. In his opinion, it was stupid. The half-breed should have left with his mortal mother. Sesshomaru glared down at the infant, who slept so soundly in his cradle, his eyes shining in the dark. 

 

His father also didn't stand up to his mother's choice. He let this little thing stay, even if he looked distraught by it. Was he more upset about losing his concubine then gaining a worm as a son? Foolishness. Softly, so tepid in his rage he asked the baby, "Why you, little creature? Why must you exist here?"

 

His only answer was the heavy breaths of a child in deep sleep.


	6. To Know, To Defend

Many years had passed since the night your second child was born, and it was wonderful. Getting to bathe, change and care for Inuyasha had been an utter joy. You had forgotten how it felt to have something so fragile depend on you, how you had ever gone without it was a mystery. Inu no Taisho, after grieving in the stead of Izayoi, had come to love his son, he was an innocent in his mate's choice after all. Getting to relive the precious moments he had before with his beloved and Sesshomaru was a dream. Your smile was so much brighter when you were caring for the Hanyō, it made the beast in him howl a song of love.

 

Sesshomaru didn't, however, he always wrinkled his nose at the sight of the child. Never once did he make a move to hurt Inuyasha, though. It was much like how you had tolerated Izayoi, though he may have been waiting to slay his younger brother in a proper battle. A warrior's honor, Inu no Taisho had called it. You would never let Sesshomaru kill him, and you felt that he knew it too.

 

The rumors were something else though. As servants came and went from the Western Castle, stories of the queen claiming a half-demon as her own spread. Some of their enemies had tried slandering, demeaning the royals of the West. The words were easy to ignore. Some, even those within the Western Kingdom's court, had come to try and end Inuyasha's life, claiming that killing the half-demon child would restore the royal family's honor. 

 

Those who challenged you for Inuyasha didn't last long. You killed them without mercy, without emotion. The Dog General did not stand idly either, a swing of his mighty Tessaiga had made it clear that the daiyōkai of the West had not gone soft. 

 

Your sweet Inuyasha was innocent of it all, you made sure of that. Safely shielded from all the violence and harshness one of his kind had to face. He was fortunate to be born of a powerful demon, or you knew he would suffer. You tossed the ball to him, delighting in his small shriek of happiness, chasing it across the courtyard only to toss it back to you and repeat the process until his little chest heaved from the exertion. 

 

As the night of the new moon approached, your husband came from behind you, scooping your son up in his arms to bring him to a well-guarded room. Already his hair began to darken into black, you could almost feel the approaching demons who would try to claim him. 

 

Your poison-tipped claws tingled in anticipation.


	7. To Witness His Strength

Watching Sesshomaru train was one of the hardest things for you. He was stronger than any of the trainers you or your mate brought forward. So many were slain by him, dying by underestimating him. The only ones who could face him were you and your husband. You did what you could when he was younger, barely over your knee and craving strength. Though now, he needed serious training and you didn't have the heart to smack him around no matter the reason.

So to watch him again get slammed into the dirt of the training ground was a bitter pill to swallow. Inu no Taisho simply waved his hand, silently telling his son to stand up, though it was hardly necessary. Sesshomaru was on his feet, fangs bared and a deep growl leaving his chest. You closed your eyes as he rushed the general, only to meet the ground again.

"Sesshomaru, that is not what I told you to be doing. Find my blind spot, exploit it. Do not rush me like a fool." Sesshomaru tried, he was trying so hard to heed his father's words. But there wasn't a blind spot to exploit! From all he could see, his father had every part of himself covered!

"Look closer, my dear Sesshomaru." Your voice was soft, he had to strain to hear it. "What is missing from his being?" 

Then he saw it. That spot on his back, where the powerful sword, Sounga, usually resided. _Thank you, Mother,_ he thought to himself before making a quick dash to strike his father.

Only to land face first in the dirt. 

"Father?!" He sputtered indignantly. Inu no Taisho, who had dodged, simply leered down at his befuddled son, mirth ringing easily over him. "What? Did you think I would simply sit there and allow you to attack me? You are naive, a foe won't take a blow that he knows is coming. Try again!"

You could only roll your eyes from where you rested. He was a bully, that mate of yours.

**THUMP!**

"Father!"

_Such_ a bully.


	8. To Celebrate

Your eyes flickered between your two sons. They were a stark contrast from each other. Sesshomaru kept himself well groomed, his hair akin to that of silk. Inuyasha's was a think bramble, you were constantly picking twigs from it. Sesshomaru only went outside to train, otherwise, he was inside studying foreign languages.

 

Inuyasha? Inside? Ha! The boy was always outside fighting his shadow in the dirt and losing!

 

They were like night and day. No matter what, you loved them both so dearly. Though that did not, however, excuse the situation you know found yourself in. You were braiding Sesshomaru's hair, about to pin it into an ornate style for the banquet when a certain half-demon came bursting in. His fine kimono a muddy mess. Taisho was close behind and he looked no better. Where were his handsome markings?

 

Buried under a layer of quickly drying mud? 

 

Of course they were.

 

So there you were, redressing your mate and youngest child, pinning their hair up and making them presentable.

 

"Sesshomaru, never grow up to be like them." He scoffed at your words -- as if appalled by the notion. "Mother, do not insult me. This Sesshomaru will never be like that."

 

Inu no Taisho said nothing to defend himself.


	9. To Maintain Your Home

It was the human woman, Izayoi. Only armed with a few men, she had tried to ask for her son. It had been years, her face was showing the stark contrast to how mortals and demons aged. You were the perfect replica of that night. The night she lost her son and you gained yours. You didn't care to listen to her pleas, reminding her that she would die long before Inuyasha reached maturity. She had begged to at least see her son.

"He is _not_ your son!" You bellowed, rising violently from your throne. "You do not know the child, you do not even know his name!" Inu no Taisho reached over, touching your elbow and trying to appeal to you. Your eyes turned an inhuman shade of red, even to the human your Jaki was tangible. "You side with her?! Have you not thought of what this would do to him?!"

"My dearest, please..." Your mate's Yōki spiked, a silent reminder that he was strong as well. Not a threat, not yet anyway. You sat back down, folding your hands in front of you and willing your body to keep the disguise of a human. When your eyes opened you stared at Izayoi. "You will not meet him. I will never allow you to meet him." Her eyes lowered, "But I will give you his name."

"We've called him Inuyasha." And like that, you waved your hand in a flippant and graceful manner. _Away with the woman,_ you thought. _She has caused enough problems here._ You looked at your dear General, who had a small smile on his face. You may have taken the child but for you to give up even the name to someone you regarded so lowly...it was progress in his eyes. 

Slowly he leaned over and you answered in kind; a gentle kiss is given in the middle. A fun day at court, if ever there was one.


	10. To Be a "Family"

You knew it was coming, that he would notice the differences between his brother and himself. Never did you think it would be like this. His room was torn, deep gashes from his claws left scars in the walls. Idly you wondered what price it would be to rebuild the room.

"That woman was my mother?!" Inuyasha barked, bringing you from your thoughts. He had heard that day at court and now...he didn't know if he belonged. Funny you had only heard his enraged sounds when Izayoi was long gone. "Is that why none of the other kids play with me?! Cause I have a human for a mom?!"

Fat tears rolled down his cheeks; his ears laying flat against his hair. "No, she isn't. I am your mother--", "But you're not!"

His shout gave you pause. He blanched when he realized what he'd done but with a wave of your hand, you allowed him to continue. He needed to get this off of his chest, after all. "I'm not like Sesshomaru, you didn't give birth to me! Doesn't that mean...does that mean we're not a real family? Is that why they hate me because I'm not your real son? Or is it because I have a human..."

Your sweet little Hanyō. Perhaps you hadn't sheltered him from all the cruelty of the world after all. You brought his small body against you, hugging him so tightly as he shook with sobs. "Inuyasha, was I there to hold your hand when you learned how to walk?" He nodded. "Was I there to watch you as you learned how to defend yourself?" Again, a nod -- stronger than the last. "Was _she_ there to play catch with you in the courtyard after you got scolded for sneaking a pear from the kitchen?"

A small giggle, then the slow shake of his head. "Well, if I was there to do all of that with you, doesn't that make me your mother?"

"Yeah, it does. M'sorry mama..." His amber eyes were ashamed, though you could only manage a soft laugh. "Do not be sorry, my child. I am glad you still love me because I adore you!"

You plucked him up from the ground, hiking him up to blow against his stomach, relishing in your son's little giggles.

Sesshomaru watched the scene from his perch, digesting this food for thought.


	11. To Be One

You eyes opened suddenly, the darkness around you telling you that this was no time for you to be awake. Something had woken you up, rousing you from your contented slumber...but what was it? You couldn't remember now. It was vexing. How were you going to sleep with that nagging feeling in the back of your mind?

Your stirring, however, didn't just affect you. Molten amber eyes cracked open, hazily trying to spot you. When he saw you sitting up, your disheveled hair in the pale moonlight, he smiled fondly. Slowly he sat up as well to press a kiss against your shoulder blade. "Dearest, why are you awake?"

"I do not know, dear general. I just felt something, now I think I cannot sleep..." Your voice was hoarse and tired, and to Inu no Taisho, so lovely. Despite how tired you were, he knew you had moments like this. He also knew how to quell your wandering mind. Strong arms guided you to lean against his heated skin; the steady beating of his heart soothing you. 

It only took moments for your mind to ease, to bask in your mate and all that he was. "Thank you, my love." You kissed one of the marks that stained his chest. Your only answer was a deep, rumbling purr of contentment.


	12. To See the Stupidity

You could not believe this had happened to a demon. A demon prince of all things! You stared down at Inuyasha, he couldn't dare to meet your eyes. His hand only raised up to scratch behind his ear. "Inuyasha," you started slowly, "do you know what you've done?" 

"Yes, mama..." He kicked his foot against the floor, then groaned at the itching feeling in his hair. The fleas could be seen hopping around. 

"I will kill you." Sesshomaru growled lowly, then continued to rub at the itching bites. Your noblest child, reduced to a flea-bitten hound. He was beyond furious. "Sesshomaru, do not threaten your brother."

"He is no brother of mine! You are in no better a state than this Sesshomaru!" He barked at Inu no Taisho, who was resisting the urge to scratch his own bites.

You were the only one without this mange. And your look of utter disgrace was not helping their bruised egos. Inuyasha's play had brought them, but for some reason, your "well-groomed" family fell prey to them.

 

"You're not allowed to bathe. Suffer." With that you turned away, leaving them to whine and endure. 

The following weeks, the men Western royal family smelled of seven different soaps.

Never again.


	13. To Be With Friends

You had plenty of respect for your husband, he did his best for all different peoples. Though he was rash in a battle, fueled by his emotions more than his thought, he did seek counsel when he could. You liked it when he came to you for advice, it reminded you that you were, in fact, an equal partnership. Though his preferred group counsel was...colorful, to say the least. 

In the forest, you found the group of men, and you couldn't help the small chuckle at the sight. Totosai sat next to your General, lounging and telling a story about some brutish demon who demanded the strongest sword only to be duped into buying a broken sword hilt. Bokusenō commented something that made the two other demons laugh, it was a warm scene. 

But there was one person missing...

You felt the sharp bite, then a suction. Violently your hand raised to smack the pest that had latched himself to your neck, squishing him and making him groan in pain. Taking your hand down you saw the flea demon, the very creature you were wondering about. 

"There you are, Myoga. I wasn't expecting you to be late." You chided him as he popped back from his flattened state.

"You knew it was me, and you still swatted me like a common bug! I'm hurt, Milady." The old insect complained without any real sadness. He gave you a respectful bow before hopping to your husband to share in the merriment. 

Though when your husband heard of an especially tough demon to the south and all but leaped up to challenge it you had to step in.

He had children to care for, dammit!


	14. To Hold Him Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I learned in the script of the third Inuyasha movie they referred to Inu no Taisho as Tōga before they scrapped the name and just went with his title. So now I have an actual name to use, though, for the most part, I think I'll stick with Taisho or General, cause more people will understand it.

"My dear, I have a question for you." Gracefully, you seemed to glide across the training grounds to meet with your mate. He gestured to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to continue practicing on the training dummies, then came to meet you in the middle. "Yes, what is it?" 

"Why does no one seem to know your name? Do they just assume your parents christened you Dog General?" The look of bewilderment on your face was enough to make your mate snort and hide his face behind his hand. "Dearest?" You didn't see what was making him laugh, but it made you happy to know he was enjoying it. 

"Nothing, (Name). I am not sure, perhaps it is out of respect? Like they call you My Lady, so it could be the same with me." He watched your slow nod, but then you turned to look at your sons. "Boys, do you perchance know your father's name?"

Their blank stares said enough.

Your husband blanched, looking utterly lost. "Truly? Has everyone forgotten and just accepted that moniker to be my name?" 

Your claws against his cheek brought him comfort, and he leaned into the touch. "No matter, my love. I will never forget your name." You brought him in for a kiss, ignoring the "Eugh!" and the soft sound of disgust from the peanut gallery. 

Shared just on his breath you whispered, "My dear Tōga."


	15. To Treat Yourself

The warm water lapped away all of your stress; you had just had to bathe your rambunctious Inuyasha. The clean tiles glistened in the evening light, they were drenched from your child's play. Most nobles would relegate such to the servants, but it was a good bonding time. Despite this, the knots in your back were not to be ignored.

And you were due to a long soak in the water, you had more than earned it.

Hours melted away as you lathered your beautiful skin, basking in the oils and spices before rising out. You were a vision to behold, it was a shame your mate wasn't with you to see it. Duty called, however.

You took your time in getting yourself ready for bed. Rare was it that you were free to do so, so why not just air dry for once?

You lounged in your glory on the expensive silks of your bedding -- a wonderful treat indeed.

However what you were unaware of was an undesired audience, watching from the window with huffing breaths. The puny demon was nigh impossible for you to spot if you were looking for him, so Myoga decided to keep watch of the glorious demoness of the Western Lands. 

The sharp pinch of trembling claws, a spike of _Jaki_ and a killing intent was a very unwelcome feeling to the flea. Slowly he looked up to see the General with blood-red eyes, ready to obliterate the offender under the paw of his true form. "Myoga...that is my _wife!_ "

The high-pitched shriek went unheard by you, who was happily snoozing under your blankets. Dreams filled with your dear husband's smiling face.


	16. To Punish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd meant to post the chapters I'd written over the course of a few weeks when I first posted this story, but I think it's best if I post everything all in one go so that I don't keep forgetting.

The earth shook and rumbled, thunder had descended upon the earth. Humans and demons alike scattered like ants with shrieks that fell on deaf ears. You hadn't expected this, nearly three years of loyal service had blinded you. A snake demon, deceitful and cunning had kidnapped your child. He had spent three years as the child's retainer, building himself a following, and now he had made his move.

He planned you slaughter your Inuyasha.

Your mate nearly slammed into your shoulder, you snapped your huge maw in his direction. He answered you with an enraged snarl but focused his eyes ahead. Sesshomaru remained silent, he was ready for the combat practice this presented him. 

You were all in your true forms, huge dogs with shadows that blotted out the sun. It had been decades since the Western dogs had caused such devastation and the world would need much more to recover from your wrath. Your inner beast howled when your red eyes set upon that cowardly snake.

Your son and husband could only watch as you leaped forward, biting the creature clean in half in one graceful move. 

The same demons who dared to harm your son stood still in terror. Your bloody maw was the last thing they would ever see.


	17. To Learn

"Sesshomaru, as you are the crown prince and heir to your father's territories, you have to act in a certain manner." You began your lesson with that declaration. Etiquette was something he would learn from you, how to subtly manipulate people. And of course, making them understand that he was better than them. "Always keep your head up, shoulders squared and when you speak you must project your voice."

Your son, of course, was taking his lesson very seriously. As per your request, he was writing everything you said neatly down on some parchment for him to review later. "When you speak, you are not speaking just for yourself. You are speaking for the people under you as well. Instead of saying 'I want a glass of water please,' you should be saying 'this Sesshomaru wants a glass of water'."

You turned to him them, gesturing with your hand for him to try. He set down his quill and repeated, "This Sesshomaru understands, mother."

You gave him a nod then turned to Inuyasha, who your beloved Taisho was teaching the art of painting. Sesshomaru followed your gaze and bristled as you looked at his half-brother. He bit his tongue as you handed him some more parchment, telling him to practice writing in the third person. When his parents left them to their own devices he peered at his younger brother's work and snorted.

It was an ugly, sloppy mess. Expected. 

"So why is it that you aren't taking the same lessons as this Sesshomaru?" He sniffed haughtily, "Is that head of yours too dense to handle these lessons?"

With a barely visible snarl, he turned to Sesshomaru with a challenge in his eyes. "No, that's not it."

"Then what is it? This one would love to hear your excuse."

The Hanyō smirked, "This Inuyasha isn't going to sound like an idiot."


	18. To Enjoy a Meal

So much work to be done, you could barely stand it. However, suppers with your family were something that was required to foster a healthy bond of love, trust, and solidarity. Perhaps it was pack instinct from your inner beasts.

Regardless, that was not an excuse for this...mess of a meal.

"This Sesshomaru is growing tired of your games, half-breed! Stop this at once or find a hand through your gut!" The eldest snarled while his claws snapped the fragile chopstick in his grip. His demand was, of course, ignored by your youngest as yet another volley of noodles flew across the table to be batted away by Sesshomaru.

"Stop playing with your food." You commanded coolly. You watched as a vassal of your husband scurried over to yet again clean up after Inuyasha. From the reddening of his face, even the lesser demon was reaching it's wit's end with your boys. You smirked slightly, the action causing him to flinch and clean up much faster.

Ah, the joys of picking on the weak.

"I still think he sounds stupid talking like that." Inuyasha dug his hand into his bowl of noodles again, ready to prep for another throw just as Sesshomaru launched up from his cushion to jump on his brother. 

"That is enough--!!" Just as you went to break it up, a handful of noodles flew through the air and slapped against your face with a sickening wet _plap._

The room was dead silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu no Taisho, just arriving from claiming new territory, stood straight, looking around the castle at the sudden spike of Jaki. It only took a moment for him to realize it was his mate and the following screams were from his two pups. He put his hands on his hips and sighed deeply.

All he wanted was to come home to a nice dinner.


	19. To Be Understood

For all your years of dealing with warlords and puffed up dignitaries, you could never find a way to handle your youngest son. You were used to his wild ways and complete disregard for the social hierarchy, the latter was something that never failed to fill you with amusement even though you had to scold him for it. You were getting more accustomed to talking to Inuyasha about his mother and the parts of him that were more human. On the other side, however, you struggled with explaining your own demonic nature to him.

You always wanted to protect him, to coddle him. He shared the same blood as humans and he was leagues more delicate than you or even your firstborn. You wanted to be the figure of a perfect mother.

This was not that picture.

Your body was a bloodied mess, spears and arrows were buried deep in your fur and stained it red. All because you lost your temper and devoured that insect of a raccoon demon's village. Your muzzle had flakes of dried blood peeling off of it, and yet you were being stared at so placidly.

Inuyasha gazed up at you, his innocent amber eyes meeting your intense ruby glare. Slowly you eased yourself down to lay before him, chin flush against the ground. He continued to stare, then crouched down and jumped from the ground to sit on your nose.

You went cross-eyed to try and look at your pup; you earned a delighted giggle in return. You smiled as best as a dog could.

Gently he crawled forward to press his forehead against yours and closed his eyes. You followed his lead and closed your eyes, releasing a deep sigh.

No words were needed. For how ferocious you looked with gnarled fur and swords jammed deep into your forelegs, your son knew it was you. He knew, and he loved you just the same.


	20. To Find Rest

To some extent, you had all but given up on the idea of your sons getting along. They were just too different, like night and day. They shared many similarities of course, from their looks to their pride to the way their noses scrunched up when they tried to tell you a fib. But the pride that they shared made them butt heads every other day.

"Get away from this Sesshomaru, you unwashed mutt. Or else I'll rip your tongue out." Your eldest threatened, completely ignoring his father's orders to stop. Your head turned to your other son, who didn't look at all disturbed by his brother's words. Inuyasha cocked his head, his mane of untamable hair smacking Sesshomaru in the face. 

"Try it then, pretty boy! Some demon you are, you smell like perfume! Like a _girl!_ " And then they'd fight, pulling at each other's hair until either you or your mate got in between them and pulled them off each other by the scruff of their necks. And then they'd argue around you, kick and curse at each other until they were separated to either end of the castle. With a few dozen designated brat snatchers between them.

With all this happening every day, you'd seriously just thought your sons would never get along. It tore you up inside, the lady of the West was considering even taking her youngest to a different castle and living with him there. But that'd mean leaving your mate and your other pup behind. You didn't want to think about what resentment that might bring.

But now you wondered if that was necessary. Your two boys, your adorable little pups were fast asleep, leaning closely against each other. Sesshomaru even had his brother wrapped up in his arms, cuddled closely to his small chest as if he was protecting him from everything even in sleep. Inuyasha for his part looked just as comfortable being snuggled by his brother, gnawing on a piece of Sesshomaru's training clothes.

Both of them were dirty, bruised and apparently tired enough to fall asleep as soon as they sat down. You heard approaching footsteps and lifted your head up to see Inu no Taisho striding towards you from the training grounds. Ah, so they were training, then.

Your husband reached you and slid his arm around your waist and you leaned into him without hesitation. "You worked them to the point of dropping, dearest. Couldn't you have gone easier on our little ones?"

He gave a huff, and you could feel him rolling his tired eyes. "If they're fighting me, they won't get the chance to fight each other. I admit I didn't expect them to be so worn out, they were walking tall when they left the training grounds."

"You were watching them, General. They wouldn't dare to look weak in front of the father they admire, they want you to see them as strong demons, worthy of your personal training." You finally turned your eyes from your boys and looked at your husband. He was watching your sons sleep, a look of fatherly pride and complete adoration on his face. Slowly he turned to face you and pressed forward for a slow kiss. You could feel his smile and he spoke against your mouth, "They're going to be furious when they wake up like that, aren't they?"

You both separated and looked back at them, you could already imagine the embarrassing shouting and bruised pride when they realized they'd been cuddling like littermates.

"Oh most definitely."


	21. Chapter 21

As a general and a ruler of a sizeable territory, there was a lot that he was used to. A lot that he's seen and done and very little that could shake him. So how was it that at one of his banquets, _his very own banquet_ , he was feeling so threatened?

The answer was simple, some lowly demons couldn't seem to keep their paws off of you. His eyes narrowed dangerously as yet another demon let his filthy hand come to rest on his mate's arm, you brushed it off of course with a polite laugh, these were representatives of the clans in your husband's territory after all, but he found himself caring less and less as the seconds went by. When one man who was brave on just a little too much sake decided to lean into your personal space was the last straw for your husband.

Toga-ō stood quickly from the head table, even daring to step on it and walk across it in his haste to get to you. He ignored the pulsing hiss of Sounga, his sword beckoned him to draw it and kill the whelp who dared insult you, his wife and himself in your own home. "I think that's more than enough, Toad Chief. I have need of my **mate** ," He glared down at the now simpering toad demon, catching you by the elbow and leading you out the large doors of the banquet hall. He could smell the poison on the tips of your claws. It would have turned into a massacre if he left it be.

"Why did you do that? You should have left me to gut the cretin!" You jerked your arm out of his grasp and went to round on the great dog demon, only to swiftly be crushed against his chest. Thank the gods he was in his ceremonial garments and not his sharp armor, but his grip alone was enough to make you wince.

"I was going to swallow him. I felt it at the edge of my control. The lustful way they looked at you, I was going to take my form and swallow him and his kin whole." Inu no Taisho's voice became less human, deeper and more gravelly. You could feel his muscles bulging under his kimono, trying desperately to hold back against the urge to shift into his demonic beauty, the dog that would destroy his own palace out of jealousy.

You hummed, pleased.

Your husband let out an upset growl, low in his chest. He pulled back from you, taking a deep inhale through his nose. It only seemed to make him more agitated. "You smell like them. Not the peach perfume you all but bathed in before the banquet." He took another deep breath, but this time he looked a bit wounded. "You don't smell like me."

 

"Well, I beg you to fix that then. Be quick about it, I want to eat my supper with our pups," Your snippy tone was betrayed by the mischief on your face. You spread your arms wide, baring yourself to your mate, who took the invitation gladly. He pressed his cheek against yours, rubbing skin to skin, his charming markings making you smile despite yourself. Your husband was always thorough when he was scenting you. From top to bottom, he kept you close until your own natural female scent was all but covered up by his. Peach was overtaken by the scent of earth, spices and the faintest touch of copper.

When you returned to the banquet all eyes were demurely turned away from you, no one dared to make eye contact when the presence of your husband hung on every pore of your skin. You were claimed, you were his mate and he was yours. As he turned to at last enjoy his banquet with his friends and advisors he glanced at you, right next to him where you belonged, fussing over your children and trying to dodge explaining why you "stank like dad." The pups didn't need to know what scenting their mates were, they were much too young!

Toga-ō stretched, radiating masculine pride then turned his full attention to his friends, ready to regale them with another tale from his most recent conquest. 

No Yōkai stood a chance at separating the rulers of the West, but it was always fun to remind everyone who you both belonged to.

You couldn't wait for the next banquet.


	22. To Help Him Heal

"Sesshomaru, let me see your hands," Your brow twitched as your pup turned his back to you, trying to ignore you, hoping you'd leave. You wouldn't. Before he could even understand what was bout to happen, you snatched your boy up by the back of his kimono.

 

"Mother, release this Sesshomaru at once! This is foolish! Let this Sesshomaru down-- _put me down!_ " His little legs kicked uselessly in the air as you hauled him up to your level, internally snickering as he fell out of the speech pattern you'd had him practice so thoroughly.

 

"I will not, you have disobeyed your mother, I am disappointed in you," You caught his hand in your claws, his futile attempts to pull it out of your grip doing nothing. The tips of his poor fingers weren't burned again. He was struggling with his poison claws and until he mastered them, you couldn't teach him how to form a poison whip. You flicked your eyes to his face, but he was staring stubbornly away from you.

 

The tips of his ears were red.

 

"Sesshomaru, my darling son, what is it?" He felt your eyes on him, and he tried so hard to keep looking away, but he caved. For all his grandstanding, he couldn't stand to make you worried.

 

"It is...foolish. This Sesshomaru is aware you are older, you have lifetimes of more experience than this one. But I'm ashamed. I want to get stronger, nothing matters to me more. But I keep failing. This is your specialty, so why is it that I can't do it?" His tone grew more and more distant. You brought him to your chest, holding him until he relaxed against your heartbeat.

 

So this is why he'd been letting himself suffer from those burns? "Silly child, I could never be ashamed of you nor should you be. You will learn, you can add this to your power in time, but do not rush it. It will come to you, and then it will be as simple as breathing. But you must give it **_time._** "

 

He sighed against you, clearly not liking the idea. There were a great many things your Sesshomaru was but being patient wasn't one of them. But as your fingers started to comb through his hair, as you carried him to your private tea room to spend some time alone with him, he thought the idea wasn't...entirely repulsive. 

 

Perhaps he could ask you to personally oversee him training his claws.


End file.
